1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and specifically to a heat dissipation system and electronic device shielded from external contaminants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices require dissipation of heat generated by components thereof. Projectors, for example, often include a system dissipating heat generated by a high-power lamp. The heat dissipation system provides a fan establishing airflow to evacuate heat. However, when air flows into the projector, contaminants are also brought into the device, causing considerable nuisance and even damage thereto. Accordingly, mesh is often installed at the air inlet, restricting intake of the contaminants. However, such mesh and detritus collected thereon can greatly increase air resistance at the air inlet, such that the mesh requires regular cleaning. Such requirement is inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipation system which can overcome the described limitations.